OS
by HyunkiLee
Summary: Sungmin seorang psikolog berusaha menyembuhkan seorang penderita OS, dan jatuh terhadap penderita tersebut. Akankah Sungmin bisa menyembuhkannya? #kyumin


OS

Cast : KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warn : DLDR, yaoi, alur kacau. And this fict is mine.

Summary : Sungmin seorang psikolog berusaha menyembuhkan seorang penderita OS, dan jatuh terhadap penderita tersebut. Akankah Sungmin bisa menyembuhkannya? #kyumin

Angin berhembus pelan, sedikit membuat seorang namja yang tengah berjalan pelan mengeratkan mantelnya, manik foxynya tak sengaja melihat sesosok orang yang tengah mengelus sebuah tiang lampu, namja bermata foxy itu menatap aneh _sosok _itu yang tersenyum hangat.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan dengan tiang itu, ck aneh.'_ Batinnya, namun ia tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Baru ia melangkah namun ucapan _sosok _itu membuat ia seketika berhenti.

"Saranghaeyo _galodeung-ui gidung._" Namja manis itu tertegun sebentar, ia menatap sekilas _sosok _itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia mendongak menatap berlian malam.

'_masih ada orang yang mengalami itu.'_

Namja manis bermata foxy itu adalah Lee Sungmin, seorang psikolog muda yang tergolong cerdas. Wajah manisnya membuat ia banyak digemari bahkan tak sedikit yang terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Banyak pasiennya yang dapat sembuh karenanya.

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya, ia mengusap air mukanya yang terlihat penat. Namja imut itu segera berganti baju dan istirahat. Baru saja ia ingin berbaring ponselnya berdering pelan.

"Yeobseyo."

"..."

"Ah ne, saya bisa."

"..."

"Ne cheonmannyo."

"..."

Sambungan terputus, Sungmin menatap pelan ponselnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Sungmin menggeleng pelan menghilangkan pikirannya. _'Mungkin aku terlalu lelah'_. Manik mata seindah zambrud itu perlahan menghilang dibalik kelopak matanya yang mengantarkannya pada alam mimpi.

#KYUMIN#

Malam berlalu cepat, sang dewi malam pun mulai tergantikan oleh sang surya. Bias cahaya emas perlahan masuk dan mengetuk kelopak mata namja manis itu untuk terbuka. Sedikit menggeliat dan manik foxy itu mulai terbuka, Sungmin bangkit dan segera membersihkan diri.

"Astaga aku lupa ada janji dengan seseorang." Sungmin mempercepat 'acara' paginya, sarapan dengan cepat dan segera berangkat.

Sungmin melirik arlojinya, ia mengumpat pelan saat jalanan sedikit macet. Ia sudah telat 15 menit dari waktu janjinya. Ponselnya bergetar.

'_Sungmin ssi apakah anda sedikit telat.' _Isi pesan itu membuat Sungmin semakin geram pada jalanan yang macet ini. Saat jalanan mulai kembali lancar, Sungmin memacu mobil Mercy nya dengan cepat.

Setengah perjalanan, Sungmin pun sampai disebuah Manssion, ia menunduk pelan pada satpam yang membukan gerbang. Mobil hitamnya ia parkirkan dihalaman Menssion itu. Saat ia melangkah masuk, para maid menyambutnya.

"Kau sudah datang Sungmin ssi?" Sungmin membungkuk sopan.

"Mianhamnida atas keterlambatan saya ." Wanita paru baya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tak apa, silahkan duduk Sungmin ssi." Sungmin duduk dan menatap wanita dihadapannya.

"Jadi apa keluhan anda Ny,Cho?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum sendu, ia mulai bercerita tentang masalahnya. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap prihatin.

"Mungkin ini salahku juga Sungmin ssi."

"Tidak , saya yakin anda melakukan itu untuk keselamatan anak anda. Hal ini memang sedikit aneh , anak anda mengalami OS (objectum sexual). Kelainan seksula karena anak anda mencintai sebuah benda mati." Jelas Sungmin.

"Lalu apa ada solusi untuk masalah anak saya?"

"Dengan melakukan terapi-" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat melihat seorang namja tinggi masuk.

"Ah Kyuhyunie kemari sayang."

'_Namja ini bukannya-_

"Sungmin ssi ini anak saya, Cho Kyuhyun."

_Sosok yang kulihat malam itu'_

"Sungmin ssi." Ucapan pelan itu membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum kaku.

"Ah ne."

"Ini siapa eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Sang eomma hanya tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, ia seorang psikolog." Senyum Kyuhyun perlahan luntur digantikan dengan wajah datar dan tatapan dingin.

"Untuk apa?" mendengar kalimat dingin dari anaknya, mengelus lengan anaknya.

"Hanya ingin menyembuhkan mu sayang."

Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka, ia hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tak sakit, mungkin benar aku hanya sedikit gila." menatap sendu anaknya, matanya mulai berembun. Namun ia tetap tersenyum hangat.

"Aku lelah eomma." Setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun langsung beranjak pergi. menatap sedih punggung anknya.

" ." sungmin buka suara setelah melihat interaksi anak dan ibu itu. Sungmin beranjak untuk duduk disebelah dan mengelus pelan pundak wanita itu.

"Saya yang akan berbicara pada Kyuhyun ssi." hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, Sungmin mencoba mencari Kyuhyun, berharap lelaki tinggi itu bisa ia temui.

Mungkin dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, ia melihat Kyuhyun berada dibalkon rumah megah itu. Perlahan namja manis itu mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan dunia khayalnya.

"Ehm." Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sungmin disampingnya.

"Mau apa?" sahutan tak bersahabat itu menyapa telinga Sungmin, Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bisakah kita berkenalan?" Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Jika ku katakan tidak bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menolak seseorang yang dengan ramahnya mengajakmu berkenalan." Mendengar ucapan Sungmin mau tak mau Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin jengah. Ia berdecak.

"Tsk terserahmu."

Tak sengaja Kyuhyun menatap foxy indah Sungmin, membuat orbs kelamnya terjerat kedalam manik seindah zambrud itu.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Senyum itu, perlahan menyusup kedalam hati Kyuhyun, membuat perasaannya berdesir pelan. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari paras Sungmin yang imut.

Sungmin memainkan pulpennya, ia sedikit mencoret penanya pada buku kecil.

'_Alasannya, lebih tepatnya berusaha jadi temannya dulu.'_

Sungmin bingung untuk proses terapi itu besok, ia mengusap wajah penatnya dan memutuskan tidur.

#KYUMIN#

Pagi ini ia kembali kerumah keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin kembali datang hanya menatap dingin pada Sungmin. Berbagai cara Sungmin lakukan untuk meruntuhkan dinding es Kyuhyun, berusaha sabar walau terkadang kata pedasnya. Namun demi kesembuhan Kyuhyun ia tetap gigih, dan usahanya sedikit membuahkan hasil. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun mulai menerima Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ah, cepatlah." Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Itu juga karena mu babo, kenapa harus lupa membawa notemu." Ujar Kyuhyun terengah-engah.

"Mian Kyu ah." Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas, dan berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

1 jam yang lalu mereka sudah bisa dekat, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke taman.

"Cha sampai."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab melainkan menghampiri tiang lampu, ia mengelus pelan dan mengecup tiang itu. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap iba, ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu ah, ini yang membuatmu jatuh cinta." Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hanya dia yang mengertiku Sungmin ah, dia yang membuatku merasakan cinta." Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Dengarkan aku Kyu, mungkin ini bukan perasaan cinta yang kau maksud. Ini hanya sebuah emosimu terhadap tiang ini Kyuhyun ah."

Raut wajah Kyuhyun mengeras dan menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Kau tak mengerti diriku Sungmin!"

1 bulan berlalu, Sungmin terus menjalankan terapinya pada Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai bisa menerima segala sugesti Sungmin walau ia masih menemui tiang lampu itu, seperti siang ini mereka kembali ke taman, lebih tepatnya Sungmin yang menemani Kyuhyun untuk bertemu "cinta" nya.

"Kyu aku mau membeli minum dulu."

Sungmin hendak menyebrang, namun sebuah mobil melaju. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu berlari dan menarik lengan Sungmin. Karena tak seimbang, mereka berdua jatuh dan-

Chup

Kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. Mata Sungmin membulat, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku. Setelah beberapa menit Sungmin tersadar dan bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun bangun dan hanya menunduk kikuk, suasana keduanya menjadi canggung.

"Gomawo/mian." Keduanya menoleh, terlihat diwajah manis sungmin tertoreh warna rona mereh yang membuat ia semakin manis.

"Err lebih baik kita pulang."

#KYUMIN#

Kyuhyun berbaring menatap langit kamarnya. Pikirannya bercabang membuat ia sedikit pusing dan bingung

'_Mungkin ini hanya emosimu Kyu jadi kau salah mengartikan ini.'_

'_Aku yakin kau itu bisa sembuh asal itu kemauan dirimu sendiri.'_

'_Apa yang membuatmu senang dengan mencintainya, bukankah lebih menyenangkan saat kekasih hatimu itu hidup.'_

'_Kau bisa merasakan debaran kecang dan desiran aneh didadamu.'_

Untaian memori ucapan Sungmin terngiang dikepala Kyuhyun, teringat wajah manis Sungmin, manik foxynya, eyesmilenya, senyumnya. Hal itu membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdentum kencang dengan sendirinya.

'_hal itu dinamakan jatuh cinta Kyuhyun ah'_

'_Aku terjatuh padamu Sungmin'_

Esoknya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pergi ketaman. Sungmin merasa aneh dengan Kyuhyun, ia tak lagi mendatangi tiang lampu. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin duduk diatas bukit dengan hamparan bunga dandelion.

"Sungmin ah, kau tahu. Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan seseorang." Ucapan senang itu sedikit membuat hati Sungmin tersayat, ia tak menampik jika ia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Jeongmal, Syukurlah."

"Keundae aku takut, takut jika orang itu menolakku Sungmin ah."

"Jangan takut jika kau belum menyatakannya padanya Kyu."

"Jinjja?."

"Hmm." Kyuhyun menoleh, ia tersenyum dan berbisik lirih pada Sungmin.

"Saranghae Min ah."

Lirihan itu berdesau dengan angin, Sungmin terpaku saat Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibirnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Sungmin bergeming, perlahan tangannya menarik kerah Kyuhyun.

Chup

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu ah."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, saling memandang dan terlarut dalam tautan lembut kasih cinta yang melebur dalam hati mereka.

END

**Terinspirasi setelah memaca artikel tentang OS, dan iseng buat ff ini.**

**Mind to review ^^**


End file.
